1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to plant-based production of heterologous proteins, and more specifically to the in planta production of heterologous proteins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biofuels such as ethanol are fermented from glucose, and the cellulose in biomass is a potential source of this sugar. However, a synergistic set of enzymes is needed to degrade the cellulose into glucose. Typically, these enzymes are produced by fungal cell culture which requires a high capital cost and a large number of bioreactors. Thus, there is a need for a more efficient system of enzyme production that requires lower capital costs, expends less energy, and emits less carbon dioxide.